


Metallic Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now with this mechanical heart</p>
<p>The world is darker than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metallic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old poem i wrote about claus's corruption back in my heyday of earthbound fanbase and i figured i'd post it here, what with mother 2 being localised and such...i hope it is enjoyable!!

Listen!

To the metallic heart beat

Tick tock *click* tick tock *click*

Can you hear it?

That's my heart.

It's your brother, Claus!

Remember when we used to run in the field

While the sunlight danced around us

And the flowers

How they smiled and swayed

In the whispering wind?

Remember how we would stay

Till the end of the day

To watch the pink and orange painting

Of the sun's setting

Delicate brush strokes of vibrant colour

Like soft embers in the sky?

Remember how we would feel its glow

As it went to sleep soundly

Behind the mountains

While the moon took over the night shift?

Remember how we would laugh

Without a care in the world

Like nothing was wrong

But deep down inside

...

How we would hide

*tick tock*

From the world

 

With the amenity

 

Knowing that we had each other?

*tick tock tick*

But now

when I see your face

My metallic heart

Feels nothing

Like the coldest winter night

My heart doesn't know

It's lost..

I hope you understand

How I am inside

I'm not what I seem

I'm corrupt

I'm unsound

I'm loathsome

And now with this mechanical heart

The world is darker than before

So much that my emotions

Are dissolving

Like sand in water

Each particle

A cherished memory

And now

I cannot even see my own brother

The sun's emanation dancing round

His smiling face

I cannot live like this anymore

Being a beast as misshapen

As hatred itself

But I wanted to tell you before I go

That even if this metallic heart can't feel

Our memories

or our past

or what I've become

I love you

My one twin brother

One day we will see each other once more

But for now

Listen to the cadence

Listen to the whispering

My final breaths will make

And sing me the song

For your brother's sake

 

Take a melody... 

Tick tock tick tock *click* tick tock tick tock

Simple as can be...

Tick tock *click* tock

Give it some words and...

Tick tock tick tock *click* tick tock

Sweet...harmony...

Tick..

Tock..

Tick.....

*click*


End file.
